


Breakfast: The most important meal of the day

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Series: Akiharu Canon OneShots [6]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Bottom Haruki, Dirty Talk, Haruki is a tease, M/M, Moaning, PWP without Porn, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, but so is akihiko, loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Akihiko's POVBased onthis tweet"He could see a nipple. He could see the curves and dips of that perfect ass.He could see he was about to be late for work and he didn’t care in the slightest."
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Series: Akiharu Canon OneShots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892806
Comments: 30
Kudos: 269





	Breakfast: The most important meal of the day

**Author's Note:**

> For [Lau ♥](https://twitter.com/wild_fl0w)

A man can only do so much to behave when he’s living with Nakayama Haruki.

It is rough, waking up every morning beside the most beautiful creature, holding back your tears because life has been kind to you like that. It is hard, listening to his cute humming while he cleans and you make breakfast because you are not craving for food, but for kisses and hugs. It’s a constant need of touching, worshiping, and kissing, your duty is making the man impossibly happy but you don’t want to be too much.

And then he does things like _this_ and you are weak. _So weak._

Akihiko was the weakest man alive when it came to Nakayama Haruki.

His backpack hung over his shoulder, forgotten in favor of the perfection right in front of him. His boyfriend, the love of his life, bed hair, ridiculously tight and short shorts showing a bit of that perky ass, one of Akihiko’s shirts hanging off his shoulder.

He could see a nipple. He could see the curves and dips of that perfect ass. 

He could see he was about to be late for work and he didn’t care in the slightest.

His bag fell to the floor with a thud, shortening the distance with a startled Haruki, gasping from Akihiko’s sudden proximity, “Oh, you're leaving for woAH! Akihiko!” 

Both his hands roamed over the span of warm, soft skin at sight, one palming the back of his thighs, the other pinching a nipple, mouth closing in a wet, hot kiss over Haruki’s neck, “Are you clean, babe?”

“What do you mean? _Ah,_ I, I took a bath before bed you know that, but Aki, wh—”

“Are you aware of how tempting you look right now?” Despite his scandalized complaints, Haruki rubbed himself against Akihiko’s half chub, Adam's apple bobbing after swallowing a moan.

“You, you should, you’re gonna be late” He whispered, already out of breath from Akihiko’s mouth sucking and nibbling from neck to shoulder, fingers pulling from sensitive nipples, sliding under those green shorts to follow the curve of his ass, “Akihiko”

“Do you want me?” Akihiko purred over his ear, the following shudder bringing a smirk to his lips. His scent was overwhelming, manly but sweet, smoke and vanilla.

“I always do” the fag-en of the cigarette fell from his long fingers, curling around the balcony handrail.

“Yeah, hold tight, sweetheart”

Akihiko wasn’t a religious person but he was willing to get on his knees to venerate the heavenly marvel Haruki was.

He crouched, hands never leaving Haruki’s body, lifting the orange shirt to kiss right between his back dimples, warm breath tickling the skin there and below, pierced lip following the pull-down of shorts and underwear. 

He kissed his favorite mole, high on the left cheek, pushing both apart with his thumbs, staring at the pink entrance before diving in tongue first. “Hnnnng, Aki…” A full shiver made Haruki’s knees bend, gasping.

Aside from the traffic noises below and the occasional birds' chirps, silence surrounded them at the peaceful balcony. Therefore, wet noises from suction and all that messy licking seemed loud on that placid morning —and so were Haruki’s tiny whimpers.

“Keep it quiet, we are in the open, and that wall won't do anything to hide your moans, babe” Akihiko looked up to see Haruki’s head snap in the aforesaid wall direction, slapping a hand over his mouth, closing his eyes when a thumb brushed over his hole.

“We should go insiihhahh” A low chuckle came from Akihiko’s chest, eating his boyfriend up as if it was his first meal in days, desperate, cock aching and jumping with every aborted moan, sigh, or tiny sound dragged from that man, “Aki, please”

“Yeah, sweetheart?” He pushed a thumb inside the wet whole, Haruki’s jolt simultaneous to his muscles clutching around the intrusion.

“I’m gonna, I can’t be quiet when you do that, let’s go back inside” 

Akihiko stood cleaning his chin from the spit, digging his thumb even deeper, “I don’t think so, you’re right where you wanna be, swallowing me” And he was, the whole thumb now deep into his ass, “you sure you weren’t luring me? Cause it seemed to me you were showing off your assets. Wouldn’t be the first time…”

“I, I ah, _fuck”_ Finding Haruki’s cock standing full and leaking was no surprise at all, marveling at the way his touches could affect the man he so dearly loved.

“I’m gonna fuck you” Akihiko’s teeth caught his earlobe, pulling softly, “And I won’t leave for work until we both cum”

Haruki leaned his head back on Akihiko’s shoulder, moaning in his mouth while the taller blond unzipped and lowered his jeans. He broke the messy kiss to lift his own t-shirt, spitting right on his glans, smearing it over Haruki’s hole.

“Aki, Akihiko” The beautiful muscles on his back tensed when the soft head brushed tender muscle, teasing a bit, enjoying the feel and view.

“You want it?” He pushed slightly, pulling away the moment the muscle gave to the pressure, causing his boyfriend to grunt.

“Fuck, Akihiko, stop it” He smiled at the annoyance in his protest.

“You want me to leave? Is that what you want?” 

Haruki sucked his teeth and Akihiko bit his lips, holding back amused chuckles, “You know what I want!!”

“So fucking loud…”

He pushed half the way in, relief exhaled in a low moan, delighted by Haruki’s gasp, hitting the handrail twice with a fist, grunting. His insides clenched around him so Akihiko stopped for a second, hands fondling his lover’s sides, chest, and back.

“Move”

This unusual commanding attitude briefly shocked Akihiko, “What was that?” He snapped his hips forward, dragging grunts from Haruki, astonished when he pulled from one of his arms to suck Akihiko's fingers, “Damn, babe”

“Ah, yeah, fuck, fuck me” He was being extra lewd that morning, sexy and _his._

"You want them to hear you, don't you?" Akihiko's voice trembled from the building pleasure, higher and higher the more he fucked into him, tight, warm, the perfect pressure all around him "you want them to listen how good it feels to be fucked"

"I'm close" he sobbed, chest now leaning over the handrail, facing down the street.

"Yeah, and every person walking down below is gonna see how pretty you are when you cum on my cock"

Akihiko closed his fist around Haruki's length, pumping fast and tight, fucking him relentlessly, hard and deep until cum poured over his fingers.

Haruki could get loud sometimes, but the obscene moan he let go was a first, trembling, whimpering, milking Akihiko dry.

 _" Fuck,_ babe!!" He breathlessly moaned over his nape, twitching hard in every discharge inside that beautiful, dangerous creature.

"Yes, ah, Akihiko, hmmm" Long fingers pulled from short blond hair and the drummer raised his head, biting his boyfriend's lips.

"You're terrible" their smiles grew as Akihiko's softening cock slipped out, "Am I gonna be late just because you woke up horny?"

"No. You're gonna be late because _you_ are the horny one" 

"And what was that moan? Is this a new kink of yours?" He tickled his sides, kissing his neck and cheek, smiling at his lazy laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about" 

Akihiko stopped for a second just to admire the morning sun in his eyes, mischief, and affection mixing in them.

Haruki nuzzled his nose, pecking his lips, patting Akihiko's cheek twice, exhaling deep and slow, "Come on, let me get ready for work, be a good boy, Akihiko"

"Oh, I hate you" He chuckled, zipping his jeans, checking for stains.

"Nah" Haruki walked butt naked into the house before him, taking a last glance back, "you love me, lots"

He sighed, getting inside right behind Haruki, shaking his head, and watching the sway of his hips as he disappeared into the bathroom, throwing a smirk and a wink at love-struck Akihiko "So fucking much, Haruki".

**Author's Note:**

> This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)  
> [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
